


Witches & Fairy Tales

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: People dying by way of fairy tale leads the Winchesters and Y/N to a Renaissance Faire, where Y/N’s past may have finally caught up with her.





	Witches & Fairy Tales

  You sat at the small table going over the victim’s files while Sam and Dean were finishing up at the morgue. As much as you hated it everything seemed to point in the direction of a witch, a witch with an obsession with fairy tales. Each victim had died in ways that seemed to come right out of a Grimm story. The more obvious ones like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Red Riding Hood, and even the Pied Piper. Hunts with witches always sat you on edge because of your childhood. Thankfully before you could recount too many old memories the boys returned.

   “Did you guys find any connection between the victims?” you asked closing the folder reaching for the food Dean had picked up for you. “I can’t seem to find one and it’s driving me nuts.”

   “Well that’ll be a short drive,” Dean chuckles stealing a fry from your box as you stick your tongue out at him. “But based on the statements and the family members we talked to we did find a connection. Could be nothing but we’re going to head out and check.”

    “Well, what is it?”

    Sam sat a paper down in front of you that looked like old parchment, “According to what we learned today everyone visited the faire in the days before their death. So we can check it out and maybe get an idea.”

    “Sounds like a plan. I love going to renaissance fairs and dressing up, but finding a witch hiding in all that isn’t going to be easy. I mean it’s the perfect hiding place,” your childhood being raised by witches after they’d murdered your parents was filled with faire attendance. Dressing up was the best part despite the horrible things your captive family did to innocent people. Thinking about it still made you nervous every time the hunt led to witches. Dean gave you a look of concern but you waved it off. You’d never told Sam and Dean how you had come into hunting and you hoped you never did. With a sigh, you stood, “Let’s gank us a witch.”

    Dean pulled the Impala into a spot as you climbed out stretching preparing yourself for whatever the fair held. Going to the trunk you hid your gun in your waistband, and your favorite knife in your boot. Dean walked up next to you bumping your shoulder, “You okay, Y/N? I know witch cases get to you. Not that I can blame you.” Dean visible shudders muttering about body fluids as he closes the trunk.

    Your heart leaped at Dean’s concern. Despite knowing it was a lost cause the torch you carried for Dean is what kept you with them. After your “adopted” family you swore to never allow yourself to get close to people again, but Dean, Sam, Cas, hell even Crowley had wiped that away from your mind. Falling for Dean had happened so suddenly you didn’t even realize it at first, but you knew the life and you knew he’d say the same. Taking a breath you told him you were fine and you’d give him first dibs on the shower before heading into the throng of people.

    “It’s probably best we split up,” Sam offered. “We can do a sweep for anything suspicious then meet back here. I’ll take the game tents.”

    “I’ll take care of the food court,” Dean smiled eyeing the food area.

    It was fine by you to take the last little section with vendors and such, “I’ll take the vendors. Maybe I can find a new dress for when Charlie has another larping thing.”

    Both the Winchesters chuckled before Dean got serious the look in his eyes unreadable, “Just keep your eyes open, Princess. Remember look for stuff related to fairy tales.”

    “I got it Dean. Don’t eat the apple.” You waited as the Winchesters went their separate ways and turned moving to the vendors. The jewelry vendor was your first stop. For a witch cursing a piece of jewelry would be easy, but the girl was sweet and the fragrant smell of marijuana convinced you to move on.

      After another twenty minutes checking between each booth, nothing was leaping out at you. You only had one more place to check and that was the clothes vendor. This tent was more closed off from the rest and you entered but nothing felt off or leaped out at you. No one appeared to be in the tent so you sat about looking through the clothes and such that lined each wall of the tent. Charlie would love to see these clothes and you wouldn’t mind trying on a few.

     “May I help you?” a sweet voice called from behind and you turned coming face to face with an older woman. She was dressed like a servant of the time, “May I help you find a dress milady?”

     “Oh no, thank you though. I was just looking. All of these are beautiful. My friend and I do some live action roleplaying so we wear stuff like this. Did you make these?”

     “Why yes, I did? I do love sewing and these faires are so fun.”

     “Yes, they are. I used to love coming to them but this is the first one I’ve been to in years.”

     The woman smiles at you and her smile seems familiar but you can’t place it but it makes you feel warm all over. She turns selecting a dress from the rack walking it over to you. It’s white with a corset top and handkerchief cut skirts. “I insist you try this on. It’ll go with your skin so well.”

     “Okay,” she smiled handing it to you holding back a curtain to allow you to change in privacy. You slipped your jeans off with your tank top and jacket wrapping your gun so she wouldn’t see it. The dress slipped softly over your head and settled on your curves like the garment was made for you. The corset part was loose as you stepped out and the older woman clapped. “I love this one.”

     “Allow me to fasten the back for you,” she smiled as you turned allowing her to tighten the corset.

 “And this will complete the look.” She placed a wreath of roses on your head and pulled you to a mirror. “Take a look, Y/N.”

      You beamed at your reflection until you realized she said your name, “Wait, how did you, know my name?”

      A hollow laugh begins as you turn to find the woman slowly turning into a man. A man you swore was dead, “I’d know you anywhere my little sunflower. Do you love the dress? It was to be worn on our wedding day.”

     You move away from him, fear coursing through you as he steps closer menace in his eyes, “You’re dead. I killed you myself, Alexander. How?” The questions fall away with a gasp as the corset tightened suddenly.

     “You know you always loved the Disney version of fairy tales and never cared for the true stories.” He waved his hand and the corset tightened again sending another gasp as you struggled to catch a breath. You know you couldn’t scream for the boys but hopefully, Cas could hear you.

    _Cas, please help. It’s a warlock and I walked right into his trap. Help!_

Alexander laughed, “Call your angel all you want Sunflower. I want the boys to find you. In fact, I think I hear them coming.”

    You looked up gasping as you fell to your knees as Sam and Dean flew in guns raised. “Y/N!” Dean growled racing to your side. “What he do?”

    You grasped Dean’s shirt lapels gasping trying to gain any extra oxygen, “Dr..d…dre…dress.”

     “Fix her,” Sam demanded not lowering his gun. “Fix her or die.”

     The corset tightened once more causing something to crack as you fell into Dean’s arms, “No Y/N! You can’t leave me, us. You can’t leave us! Goddammit, let her go, you bastard!”

      Alexander chuckled, “Oh how you care for her? Did she tell you that she was raised by witches, that she has natural abilities, or that we were meant to be married? She’s quite powerful but not even she can beat the curse of Snow White. It was never just an apple.”

      Dean looked down to find you were no longer breathing and your eyes had glassed over. “No, Sam! Sam, she’s not breathing!”

      Sam cocked his gun, “If you care about her so much then save her!” He demanded of Alexander.

     “Sorry Winchesters! I did love her but she killed my family and left me for dead. It’s only payback.” He threw his arm and Sam crashed to the ground. “Be thankful I’m letting you live.”

      “Enough,” Sam and Dean looked up to find Castiel behind Alexander. He was startled but Cas grasped his head and the witch fell dead.

      “Nice timing Cas,” Sam offered sitting up as he and the angel moved to Dean. Dean was holding you close to him. “Can you save her?”

     “He’s dead so the curse should reverse or,” Cas ran his hand over your still body. “He said Snow White, correct?”

      “Of course, Dean cut that dress off!” Sam ordered.

      “What?”

      “In the original story of Snow White, there were three attempts on Snow’s life the first was a garment that squeezed the life out of her. Now cut!”

      Dean laid you down grabbing the knife from your boot and sliced down the bodice trying to keep you covered but releasing your lungs. Cas checked again, “Her ribs are all cracked, her lungs are damaged, and her heart’s not working. With the warlock dead she should be free of the curse but it’s not leaving and my grace won’t heal her. It’s a powerful curse, Dean.”

     “No, it can’t end like this Cas. She’s too strong to let some fucking witch take her out.” Dean kneeled over grasping your face in his hands pressing his lips to yours that had grown cold. He pressed his forehead to yours, “Come back to me, Princess. Don’t leave before you know.”

     “I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas spoke. “She’s gone.”

     “Cas, take the crown off!” Sam ordered. “The second trial was a comb that poisoned her.”

     Cas pulled the crown away combs on either side with blood where they had dug into your scalp. But nothing changed as Dean howled still leaning over you, **“Why isn’t it working? Come on!”**

“Dean!” Sam demanded. “Dean!”  Dean looked up his eyes tinged in redness. “Confess and kiss her.”

       “I did kiss her! This isn’t a Disney movie, Sam!”

       “Confess then Dean,” Cas agreed with the younger Winchester.

       “Fuck,” Dean gathered you into his arms looking down at your pale face. “I …I…love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. Please come back.” With that Dean pressed a kiss once more to your lips.

        The moment seemed to stretch as Sam and Cas shared a look before a gasp came from your body. You trembled taking in another deep breath struggling due to your ribs. “Allow me,” Cas pressed his hand to your forehead and the warmth of grace spread and you could breathe again.  

         “Thank you Cas,” you sobbed squeezing his hand and then Sam’s hand. “I thought he was dead. These people died because of me.” You released Sam’s hand wrapping your arms around Dean’s neck, “I died, Dean. You saved me but you should have let me die. These innocent people are dead because he lived.”

        No one knew what to say so Dean simply held you as you cried before wrapping you up and carrying you from the tent to Baby. Sam collected your clothes and helped Cas dispose of Alexander’s body making sure he was truly gone. Dean sat with you in the back seat while Sam and Cas worked cautiously avoiding the attendees of the faire. Your head rested in Dean’s lap as his left hand rested below your breasts with yours over it locking your fingers between his while his right hand stroked through your hair softly. You both were quiet but looking at each other trying to decide who should speak first.

      “It’s not your fault Y/N. I don’t know all the details but you can’t blame yourself for what he did.”

      “A part of me knows but the other part doesn’t. I should have told you guys everything. I should have known when you guys gave me the flyer earlier it was him. I used to love coming to these things.”

      Dean scoffs, “What a nerd.”

     “Takes one to know one, Winchester,” you grew quiet trying to decide how to continue. But this was Dean and probably the best method was just being honest, “You know what saved me today don’t you?”

       “True love’s kiss,” Dean spoke barely above a whisper. “True love is the only thing that wins in fairy tale curses.”

       You smiled surprised at his honesty, “Well you should know I love you too, Dean. I have since I met you.”

        “Well, that’s a relief,” he grinned as Sam and Cas climbed into the front seat each looking back with a small smile of happiness.

        “So, raised by witches, huh?” Sam asked as the Impala roared to life.

        “They didn’t know?” Cas turned asking in confusion.

        “Wait, you knew?” Dean looked at his friend. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

        Cas looked at you before turning back facing the road, “It’s not his story to tell Dean. As soon as we get back to the bunker I’ll tell you everything.”

         Dean squeezed your hand, “Fair enough. Gets some rest, Princess.”

         You snuggled into Dean as he held you tight. Old memories tried to surface but you concentrated on what mattered and that was your family. Team Free Will had saved you and Alexander was truly dead cutting you off from your past. You looked up once more to find Dean watching you and knew that it was going to be okay. Maybe not for forever but at the very least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one and I hope you like it! All images were found from google. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
